


Praise - a.hotchner/s.reid

by aphrxdite



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrxdite/pseuds/aphrxdite
Summary: After transferring from organised crime in London, MI5 Special Agent, Ryan Lancashire, finds herself in an instant clash of heads against her boss, Aaron Hotchner. They find themselves arguing, doubting each other's judgment and – more or less – despising each other.On the flip side, Ryan gains the attention of boy genius, Spencer Reid. He's sweet and borderline clingy, but he listens to Ryan's issues as an outsider.It's only a matter of time before she realises her conflict of feelings between these two men. And it's only a matter of time before the two men realise, too.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is my new Criminal Minds fic in which Ryan Lancashire (female MI5 transfer) has feelings and sexual relations for both Aaron Hotchner, and Spencer Reid.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ryan was no stranger to government office. In fact, she had practically grown up in Military Bases and MI5 headquarters whilst her father busied himself in paperwork. He was the whole reason she'd gotten this transfer, too, especially after their argument, and especially after what Ryan had said. She stood now in front of the door leading into the 'bullpen' of FBI Headquarters in Quantico, Virgina, a suitcase in one hand, and her mobile phone in the other.

She watched the clock, waiting for the hour to strike so she could arrive bang on time, as she was used to. 22:00 hours on a Sunday night. It was a tedious time to be in an office, but her new boss had just returned from California and didn't want to waste time getting to know his new member of staff.

Ryan slipped her phone into her hoodie pocket, still in her travelling clothes from the nine hours travelling time. She wasn't even tired, she was used to travelling late with the counter terrorism unit, especially on an international basis. She strode into the bull pen and took notice of the tired looking employees, milling around an eccentric looking woman with red hair. She carried on walking, her chin high whilst she blasted her favourite song through her headphones, which she'd refused to take out in the building's security check, and she made her way over to the strip of offices, each with their own personalities.

Her dark eyes scanned over the name plaques, and she pulled her iPod out of her bag, silencing the music she had been playing. 

_Aaron Hotchner._ The name was painfully familiar to her, her father had practically been repeating it like a mantra for days, enforcing the fact that he was practically exiling his own daughter to the United States government. She shoved her iPod back into her bag, and slung it over her shoulder before knocking firmly on the cheap office door.

"Come in," The voice was firm, tired even. He must have been awake for hours with their previous case, and Ryan had practically bitten her nails raw whilst she followed the high priority case. There were too many stumblings and too many fuck-ups for Ryan's taste. They really needed to sort their shit out, if Ryan was being honest.

Her hand wrapped around the door handle, her pale skin contrasting violently against the mahogany fixture. She pushed it open, striding into the office and staring directly at the man in charge. 

He was more handsome than the Government ID photo on his file, he was practically a saint too – winner of the Marksmanship competitions three years running, volunteer of victim support, proficient in two languages alongside English, special ops history (which had been concealed under many, many, firewalls) and, most impressively, a solid credit score alongside some real estate assets and stocks he'd managed for years – his dark hair matched his equally dark eyes and he had a small mole alongside his nose.

"Aaron Hotchner," She started, her voice raspy from the lack of sleep, "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you in person," she offered him her hand and made her way into his office looking at his accolades. She smiled at the family photos near his desk, "How is your son?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes darkening significantly more, "What did you say your name was?" he inquired, leant forwards on his desk defensively.

"I didn't, but I suppose we'll be working together, so," Ryan paused to lick her lips, "My name is Ryan Lancashire, former MI5 Special agent on counter terrorism, I also served for six years in the Royal Navy as a Mine disposal diver," she pushed her nail beds backwards and slouched into her Boss's chair, "I did some other stuff in the Navy, but that's above your clearance level," 

Hotchner relaxed backwards, "So a real life double-oh-seven," he joked, "I've read your file, I just have one question for you, Agent Lancashire," he looked her casual attire up and down, clearly unimpressed with the lack of formality she'd bothered with for her interview.

"Go ahead, Unit Chief Hotcher," she used his full title and watched him shift in his chair. He was unsettled by something.

"Why did someone of your level of professionalism leave your post? You were easily above my pay grade." He questioned. He discreetly kept looking for something telling, something that would give him leverage when dealing with her. He could already tell they had a clash of ego's.

She chuckled to herself, "Daddy issues, Aaron," from the moment she entered his office, she knew he didn't like people walking in and acting smarter than him, he was a typical alpha male – centred around his accolades and obsessed with his status – it was easy to get under his skin. And she wanted to be back home, back in London. She knew exactly how to get back home, and it would just take her about a week and a half to get fired at this rate, maybe two, depending on any laws she broke.

"You see, agent, your father gave me your file, I know exactly what you're going to try so don't even bother. I'm not firing you and you know you can't quit." Hotchner tapped his pen on the desk subconsciously, almost like he was ending the conversation there. He smiled.

Ryan cupped her hand around her neck and squeezed softly, "Where's my desk, then?" she asked and directed her gaze over towards the group of agents surrounding the red haired girl. She didn't care if she was being rude, neither of them would be able to get rid of the other one, so they'd just have to avoid the other one. And that was fine by Ryan, she couldn't give less of a rats ass about how her boss felt.

"You get the office next to mine, considering you're such a high profile transfer, your father actually requested you get an office, too," He informed Ryan, and she rolled her eyes. Of course he had, he wanted to make her feel awkward everywhere she went. "You even get to decorate it, free of charge,"

She cracked her knuckles, another bad habit of hers, "Oh I get to decorate it, hm? That's fine by me," Ryan stood up, "It was _lovely_ meeting you, sir," She grabbed her things, snatched the key from his desk, and bounced over to her new office. She'd been told it would be a steady week, too, to settle her in. She also needed a place to stay, but Ryan's father had pulled some strings and landed her some accomodation near the shooting range. She smiled to herself, maybe this wouldn't be too awful.

-

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading the first chapter of this new fic! I'm hoping to carry on writing this as it's a good idea from what I've planned! I'll also be updating more frequently as I watch the show again.**

**Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke to her mobile phone falling off the bedside table, the ringtone blasting around the small one bedroom flat she'd been given. Ryan chuckled heartedly, listening to the familiar song of Ice Ice Baby, she thought back to her team back in London, and back in Portsmouth with the Navy. Man, she missed diving near explosives, it had been such a thrill. And now, well, now she had another day of moving into her office and filing through paperwork.

"SSA Lancashire," She answered, sitting up and tucking the phone between her jaw and collarbone. Ryan shimmied out of her shorts and pulled on her work pants.

The voice at the other end was a new one, enthusiastic, "My liege, it is I, the fount of all information," Ryan pulled her tank top off and pulled a white blouse on over her bra, "Sorry, I'm Penelope Garcia, the technical analyst for the BAU... I was told to inform you of a case that's just come in," the woman on the other end of the line rushed, and Ryan laughed softly, sleeking her black hair backwards into a bun and securing it with her favourite pen.

"I'm on my way, be there in five," Ryan hung up and plucked her iPod up, putting the headphones into her ear whilst shuffling her music and searching for the song she longed for. After finding it, she clicked on the album cover, pressing play and instantly being surprised by the loud, aggressive beat. She holstered her Desert Eagle and clipped her ID onto her waistband. 

The last thing she did was grab her bag, and strode her way over to the round table.

-

All eyes were on the new, scary looking transfer from London. She wasn't the tallest person, but she easily compensated for that with her intimidating face. Her high cheekbones, dark, almond eyes and her perfectly glossed lips were enough to make her attractive, but the necklace around her neck was enough to steer anyone clear of her. Three coins, all of which with the emblem of the services she'd served in, hung around her neck on a delicate silver chain. 

She made her way into the round table and looked over the people sat down. Red haired chick, Aaron Hotchner, Dark Haired chick, Blonde chick, dark eyed nerdy kid, older guy, muscles. Seven people sat around, with the only spare seat being between the older guy and muscles. Both of them looked up at her, their eyes filled with amusement.

"What're the coins?" The nerdy looking kid asked, making Ryan brush her fingers along her collar bones, feeling up the cool silver.

She tapped the middle one, "All the different organisations I've served in, SIS, MI5, and The Royal Navy," She watched the dark haired woman look over towards her and quickly looked away. They couldn't blow their cover, not now. The man next to her flexed his biceps.

"And I thought you couldn't get any more interesting," He remarked, and leant forwards on his forearms, "What'd you do in the Navy?" he asked.

The nerdy kid looked extremely familiar to her, almost as if Emily Prentiss hadn't given her the files on all of their coworkers, "I was a Mine Clearance Diver, but I'm a fully qualified scuba diver, in case any of you were wondering. I've also served in counter terrorism, and you're all not cleared to know what else I've done," Ryan teased and winked across at the blonde woman, who she recognised from her father's laptop.

"Can we focus on this case?" Hotchner interrupted, his sleeves rolled up around his elbows whilst he fingered through some case files. He skimmed past the one with Agent Lancashire’s name on, he’d forgotten to leave it in his office after reading up on her the night before.

She had an impressive resume, 8 tours, 12 deployments, off record she had 34, she was a ghost internationally, it was practically impossible for him to get past the third level of clearance — so there was still more he’d never figured out.

She smiled, ”Go ahead, Aaron,” 

“It’s sir,” he responded.

The rest of the BAU team stared between the two agents. It felt tense, whatever was going on with Hotch and Lancashire.

Garcia started to brief them all, but the whole time Reid found himself putting together the pieces of all the military roles involved with a singular female. It had to be her, it made absolutely perfect sense. All witness testimonies said they saw a single female leaving the scene. She’d always left her scent behind, too.

“Reid, Lancashire and I will go to the scene, Morgan and JJ speak to the families, leaving Rossi and Prentiss to set up a timeline of the crimes,” Hotchner organised, leaving the team looking between each other to figure things out.

-

Ryan’s eyes met those of Doctor Spencer Reid as he crouched in front of the most recent victim, “If you look here, Lancashire, you can see the puncture wound from a needle,” he spoke, holding the bluish hand of the corpse.

Surely enough, between his ring and middle finger, laid a teeny puncture wound, “A mock heart attack,” she replied, not really replying but speaking to herself. 

Reid nodded, “There’s no signs of a struggle either, our unsub definitely knew the victim,” he peered under the nails, “No tissue under the nails, either,” 

From across the room, Hotchner observed the framed photos, “The victimology is all over the place,” he said, “Alexander Cooper was a Blue Collar man, two kids, wife and a cookie cutter suburban house, this victim —,” 

Ryan interrupted, “Cristian Delgado,”

”Thank you,” Hotch looked up at the new agent, “Complete loner, he keeps photos of nature and that’s it,” the Unit Chief softly replaced the photo and looked across to the two other agents, “Ryan, have you ever seen anything like this?” 

She nodded, “Bagdad, the unsub was a previous sexual assault victim and killed everyone who assaulted her, but the stressor was _your_ air force’s doing. Other than that, I’ve never seen anything like this before — not on this scale, anyway,” She turned the victim’s body onto his side. A letter sat pinned against his shoulder, it’d been stapled on.

”Reid,” Ryan alerted her colleague and carefully removed the letter, “It’s in French,” 

Hotch placed his hand on Ryan’s shoulder leaning over her in order to read the letter, she didn’t even know he understood french.

”You know, I can read French, Aaron,” She bit and read the lines over and over. To her, it made sense, but she couldn’t understand the quote at the end, it wasn’t in any language she understood.

”The sun will rise and we will try again,” Hotchner read. She turned her head to see him. The pit in her stomach twisted, she’d heard that before, but where?

Reid’s eyes looked at nowhere in particular as he processed it, running it through the endless fount of knowledge that was Spencer Reid’s brain.

”It’s from a song!” They both said at the same time and paused shortly after.

Of course Ryan had heard it, “It’s from some Twenty One pilots song, ‘now the night is coming to an end, the sun will rise and we will try again... stay alive, stay alive for me,” She paused. It made no logical sense.

”What did the first letter say?” Hotch asked Reid.

”There wasn’t any first letter,” He responded.

Ryan stood up and looked all around the scene again, “What if,” she paused, and looked at the clock, frozen in time, “Our unsub comes in at dawn, offers the victim something, they refuse... they kill the unsub.” 

“That would make sense, but it’s still not a blitz attack, which tells me we’re dealing with a female unsub,” Hotchner pulled out his phone and called Garcia.

The line rang twice before she answered, “Magic eight ball,” she greeted.

Ryan looked over towards the window, the unsub was let in, they didn’t have to enter any windows — the victim didn’t think they were a threat.

”Garcia, can you access the recent purchase of a song in our comfort zone?” He asked and Ryan had to stifle her laughter, he was being too vague and he should’ve known.

She moved her hand over the work surface, “Garcia can you cross reference it with any sexual assaults on record, or with any hospitalisations?” 

“Give me something else, Sherlock,” Ryan looked down at the victim, he was the same height as Aaron. Ryan went up to him and held his hand, it would be difficult to do it discreetly.

Ryan let go of her boss, “Cross reference the marginalised findings with any therapy applications or with any support groups.” 

Hotchner looked down at his new employee, “What’s your thinking?”

Ryan took a step backwards, and stepped outside of the door, “It’s midnight, I knock on the door and you answer,” Hotch opened the door, “Now, you let me in because I’m injured or you know me — I’m not threatening,”

Reid stood up, “You’re not threatening because the victim’s manipulated you in the past! He knows he can get power over you!” He cheered.

”Doctor Reid, I could kiss you right now,” She joked before carrying on, “So our victim tries to grab me again, what do I do? I take the needle in my pocket and between the fingers, Hotch please demonstrate,” His hands softly wrapped around her neck and Ryan pulled the pen from her pocket and jabbed the tender flesh between her boss’ digits. “Victims of assault go to therapy, usually making mantras your help with their coping mechanisms. Some learn physical defence techniques.”

From the other line of the phone call, Penelope had found something, “It’s elementary, my dear Holmes! I have a name and address, sending it to your cell.” She was most definitely smiling on the other end, “Garcia out,”

Ryan pulled her cell out and read the name on the screen, along with the location, “I’ll drive,” she declared.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan pulled into the drive of the suspect’s house, abandoning it when she noticed the blood on the front door. 

“Aaron,” Ryan warned, unholstering her handgun and stalking across the lawn, her hand on the back of her boss’ shoulder. It was her previous tactical training. 

She reached the door and opened it with the tip of her shoe, “Reid watch my six,” Ryan requested and gestured for Hotchner to sweep the bottom floor, “Reid, you take the garage and basement with Aaron,” she redirected, “I’m going up,” 

-

Her hands were calm and her breaths were near silent, she cleared the first room, the bathroom and reached the master bedroom, her eyes sweeping over the the parts of the room she could see, and before she could confirm the all clear, a hand slammed her weapon away, clattering it under the bed.

”Mother fucker!” Ryan yelled, stumbling backwards back onto the landing. She gripped the bannister whilst the woman they’d been searching for rushed over and tried to tackle the new agent. 

Ryan attempted to grab her spare handgun from the ankle holster, but instead got shoved down the stairs. She grabbed the unsub and pulled her down with her.

”Avery do not even start, I’m two coffees down today and could really do with a massage—,” she yelled as they rolled around the living room together. 

In between punches and scratches, Ryan managed to stand on her feet only to realise her own weapon was being aimed right at her.

The taste of blood was overwhelming, too, and she realised her lip had been cut in the altercation. 

“Okay, just take it easy — look, I’m not trying anything,” Ryan looked directly at the unsub, not looking over to Aaron who was approaching from behind.

Avery took a step forwards, “They... violated me!” she screamed, making sure there was a bullet in the chamber, “They tortured me for years,” 

The unsub took another step, so that the end of the barrel was aimed directly into Ryan’s chest. She felt the metal as it slid between the folds of the fabric — the rush of adrenaline was euphoric, a feeling Ryan had missed.

”It’s nice weather to say it’s the middle of October,” Ryan hinted to her boss, quickly pushing the weapon downwards and anticipating the shot the unsub would fire. 

What Ryan didn’t expect was the unsub shoved her through the bay window, landing them both heavy on the lawn and trampling the rose bushes.

Ryan flipped herself over on top of the unsub, “You have the...” She wheezed, “right to remain silent... everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law — you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided free of charge,” She recited the mantra from memory, ignoring the searing pain from the shards of glass sticking out from her pale skin.

”Agent Lancashire!” Spencer Reid bounced down the steps of the front, concern in his voice, “Agent—,” but before he could reach her to make sure she wasn’t injured, he noticed the media filming the whole thing.

Their superior hopped over the porch railing and dragged the unsub over to one of the sheriff cars.

Reid made his way to the new agent, “Remind me to never do that again,” she cursed, “God, that rose bush bit me in the arse,” she joked whilst the media representatives sped over to where the two agents were stood.

”Agent, Agent, This is your first case with the BAU, is that correct?” The local news reporter asked, his greying black hair making him almost look attractive.

Ryan brushed any dirt off her blouse and smiled, “Yes, that’s correct,” she looked over to her boss, who had already put the unsub in a sheriff’s car.

”How are you finding it?” The reporter asked, looking the younger agent up and down.

She looked down slightly, as if searching for the word, “Absolutely stellar, my superior officer is extremely helpful in aiding me,” Ryan winked at her boss and watched him turn around angrily slamming the door whilst the reporter continued asking her questions.

”No further comment,” Ryan responded, “I have a date with the EMTs to attend,” she winked at the reporter before getting helped to the ambulance by Dr Reid. 

-

It had been an excruciatingly long case, and now Ryan was standing by the BAU jet whilst she waited to board.

”Agent Lancashire,” Special Supervisory Agent Rossi greeted his younger colleague, “What you did today was, well, it looked painful, kiddo,” He mused, his dark eyes sparkling in the harsh fluorescents of the jet.

Ryan laughed, her bag in one hand, “Yeah, I’m just glad that I didn’t break anything,” she looked at the badge on her waistband, “I guess I need to get looking for an FBI coin now,” 

The older man’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “I’m sure Aaron has one somewhere, anyway, I plan on sleeping all the way back so, I bid you goodnight,” He strode into the jet, walking over to his usual seat and slumping into it.

Ryan looked to where the final remaining seat was, next to Reid and opposite Hotchner, who was busying himself in paperwork. Reid skimmed through a book at lightning speed.

”Is that..?” She trailed off, not really sure of what to say.

Hotchner looked up, “Normal? For Reid, yeah,” She looked at the slight smile twitching on her boss’s cheeks.

Without saying another word, Ryan pulled her iPod out of her bag and threw herself back into the world of counter terrorism. The song helped her think of the last mission she’d been sent on. She leant her head back against the headrest, and took notice of the file Aaron Hotchner took his time reading.

She pulled her headphones out, “Is that my file?” she tipped the manila envelope down, noticing her mugshot photo from Prague, her Passport photo and her Royal Navy portrait. 

Unit Chief Hotchner was quick to ignore her, only provoking her more, “Unit Chief Hotchner, would you like to tell me why you’re reading my file? Especially considering you don’t have the appropriate levels of clearance to even read most of those reports.” She rushed out, practically ranting away. 

“Agent, watch your mouth,” Hotchner responded, now staring directly into her narrowed eyes.

She scoffed, “Or what, Aaron? We all know you can’t fire me,” her words didn’t impress her new boss, and he violently shot up.

”In the kitchen, Agent Lancashire,” He commanded and strode to the small kitchenette near the back of the jet. Ryan cracked her knuckles and stood up, she pulled her pen out from her bun and let her long hair fall loose.

She made her way across to the kitchenette, unaware of the multiple pairs of eyes on her. She reached the door and watched Hotchner slam it shut behind her.

”You’re out of line, Agent Lancashire,” Agent Hotchner wasted absolutely zero time in getting to the point, “I am your superior, and I expect you to show me the respect that I’ve bothered to show you, not whatever _this_ is,” He gestured towards the younger woman. Her eyes were steely and unmoving. She hadn’t even bothered to bite back.

Her boss looked her over, he expected her to respond but found himself with pursed lips whilst she stood there with her arms crossed.

”Are you done being a cunt?” She asked, her arms crossed and her face unmoving. Her own crude choice of language had shocked her, but she was exceptionally good at hiding how she felt. “Because if you aren’y, I think it’s only appropriate that I request a transfer to counter terrorism.” She uncrossed her arms and filled her cup with water. She took a long sip.

Aaron took a threatening step forwards, “You will be expected to be on the range with me at 0600, and you will be for the rest of the week until you learn about respect, Agent Lancashire.” He paused, “I expect you to be in your gym clothes, do I make myself clear?” Hotchner asked with both of his hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

”Yes, Aaron,” She batted her eyelashes at her superior, teasing him jokingly, she enjoyed getting a rise out of him.

”It’s sir,” he growled.


End file.
